White lies
by anglobear1337
Summary: PWP. Corah femslash! Just drabble really, please note the M rating before reading. Thanks! :)


_This is quite different to how I usually write, but I thought I'd give it a shot! Contains Corah femslash(M! M! M!), so please do not read if that's not your thaaang. Cheers! :)_

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're not finished yet, m'lady... We thought-"

"It's fine, Anna... My own fault really." The Countess moved across the room, offering the two maids, who had froze at the sight of her, a small smile. She rang the bell before approaching her dressing table, pulling a neatly folded handkerchief from one of the drawers. "I didn't feel at all well this morning... O'Brien insisted I stay in bed... She was right, of course."

"Would you like me to fetch the doctor, m'lady?" Anna asked.

"No, no... I just need to lie down, I think. And O'Brien will be up in a moment to look after me." She offered the head housemaid a grateful smile. "Thank you, Anna."

"We'll be finished in just a moment, m'lady."

Cora nodded, taking a seat at her dressing table. She watched the maids for a moment, before there was a knock on the open door.

"Come in, O'Brien."

She watched the two maids shoot a nervous glance at the older, surly looking lady's maid whose sharp, narrow eyes locked onto them both before she stepped into the room. Cora had to hold back a tiny smile at the sight of O'Brien's face.

"You rang, m'lady?" she drawled, standing to attention and snapping her hawk like eyes onto her mistress.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were right this morning... Thank you ladies." She watched as the two maids finished their work and scuttled from the room, closing the door quickly behind them. O'Brien's gaze followed them, and Cora bit her lip to prevent a laugh escaping. The younger woman moved to the door and quietly clicked the lock, turning back to face her mistress, her gaze softening as she did.

Cora said nothing for a second as the two women simply stared at each other across the room. She then stretched out her arm from the chair of the dressing table, stretching her hand out for her maid to take. A tiny smile played at O'Brien's lips as she moved across the room, gently allowing their fingertips to meet and then softly entwine into each other. She lowered her head, bringing the back of Cora's hand up to her lips. Cora hummed pleasantly, standing up from her sitting position.

"I had to tell them I was feeling ill..." she muttered as O'Brien's attention was drawn back to her face. "I almost burst out laughing at their faces when you came in." she continued with a small laugh.

"Well, I have to keep them in check." the maid said, a tiny grin flickering over her face. "Are you feeling better now, m'lady?" she asked, gently sliding a hand over Cora's waist and turning her so the Countess was facing the mirror. O'Brien moved their entwined hands to rest on Cora's stomach, pulling them both closer together. Cora leant back into her, their gazes locking through the reflection of the mirror as O'Brien brought her chin to Cora's shoulder.

"Very much so now I have you with me, my darling." she purred, leaning her head backwards and exposing her throat to O'Brien's lips. The maid leant in, claiming the flesh gently with her teeth, running her tongue slowly down Cora's neck. She paused when she met the pulse of her heart, which quickened as O'Brien snaked her free hand over Cora's hips and up her to her chest. She tightened her grip on her mistress, pulling the two women closer, and Cora let out a breathy moan, allowing her maid to take complete control of her. O'Brien suppressed a low growl as Cora's hand rose to meet her face, her fingers climbing over her ear and clawing gently through her hair onto her scalp.

"Sarah..." she gasped, her fingers rolling to the back of O'Brien's neck and flexing, causing O'Brien to tighten her hold on the flesh of Cora's exposed throat. The Countess gasped, arching her back into O'Briens front. The maid lowered their entwined hands, her fingers leading the journey downwards, pausing just under Cora's stomach. She clawed gently at the area through the material of Cora's dress, causing the Countess to groan.

O'Brien dragged her lips up to Cora's jaw line, continuing with the gentle clash of teeth and tongue. She brought the hand that was resting on Cora's chest slowly downwards until it reached the top of her thigh. Her fingers began to slowly gather the dress, finger by finger, pulling it upwards on one side from the floor until she was able to pull it up over Cora's hips. She could hear Cora's breathing rate increasing with every inch the dress moved. The. Countess clawed again at O'Brien's neck, her heart thumping with anticipation. O'Brien managed to slip her hand under the dress, running her nails down Cora's trembling thigh before delving below the tights sure herself had put on mere hours ago. She gripped Cora's backside gently, scratching gently with her fingertips before pushing herself onto the Countess carefully. Cora groaned, pulling her hand that had been on O'Brien's neck away, and placing it on the dressing table for support as she allowed O'Brien to bend her into position.

Their entwined fingers made use of the hauled up dress, and they slid beneath the gathered material, O'Brien's fingers, again, leading the way. She felt Cora quiver and her guided fingers(still entwined with O'Brien's) flexed against her own private skin. She gasped as she felt one of O'Briens experienced finger run over her throbbing nub, and she tightened her grip on the dressing table.

O'Brien smirked against Cora's shoulder, resting her gaze on the American through the mirror as the hand on her back side moved downwards. She extended a finger, steadying herself as she felt Cora spread her hips for her, running it tantalisingly slowly over Cora's hot folds. Cora moaned in desperation, her eyes meeting O'Brien's gaze in the mirror.

"Sarah... Don't tease..." Her maid smirked at her through the reflection before slowly pushing a single finger into her mistress. Cora purred with delight, fighting to keep her gaze on O'Brien's. O'Brien extended a second finger, pushing with slightly more force this time, the fingers working on Cora's clit slowly speeding up their movements. She could hear the Countess panting as she thrust her fingers in again and again, every time a little firmer than before. They soon had a fast pace going, and Cora tried to bite down on her lower lip to prevent a cry escaping her lips. O'Brien, gaze still locked onto Cora's through the mirror, opened her mouth against Cora's neck and took the flesh in her teeth, pulling gently. Cora was unable too suppress the yell, and her nails clawed at the wood of the dressing table as with a final thrust, she came toppling over the edge. The complete pleasure forced her eyes closed as her whole body tightened, and she expelled a last throaty moan before she half collapsed onto the dressing table, held up only by the hand she'd used for balance.

She gasped for air as she felt O'Brien's arms snake around her, pulling her gently upwards into a standing position. She felt the maid pull at her gathered dress, dropping it so it covered her again. She was guided softly to the bed, leaning onto O'Brien's arm for support as her legs seemed to have lost all functionality. O'Brien had a smug grin on her lips as she planted a gentle kiss on Cora's forehead, climbing on to the bed and allowing Cora to curl into her chest.


End file.
